


we're just friends (not really)

by CommanderPickUpLines



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, and clarke chokes, its gay, lexa flirts a lot, raven and octavia r done w clexas shit, what more could u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderPickUpLines/pseuds/CommanderPickUpLines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr promt: we're long distance 'best friends' and we're gonna meet for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're just friends (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like a month overdue for a special someones bday cause i dedass succ [;)] and procrastination loves to pop by my house and chill 
> 
> enjoy <333

When Clarke hears the news she's ecstatic.

 

She was finally going to meet her best friend, Lexa Woods.

 

After almost 2 years of them constantly talking on Skype, tumblr, imessage, ect. they had finally made it happen. Lexa was going to fly over to New York, in a bit more than 2 weeks time, to come and visit her for 12 days. Clarke couldn't remember the last time she was this happy and excited.

 

They had met on tumblr, bonding over their profound love for Wynonna Earp and the many other things they had in common. It was ridiculous how quickly they grew accustomed to each other and made it a habit of talking to each other daily, telling each other everything that happened in their day to day lives. Clarke didn't believe in anything as fate or soulmates but when she thinks back to their first conversations and how quickly they just.... clicked, she swears she could.

 

'HOLY SHIT LEXA THIS IS GREAT!' the blonde screamed over Skype.

 

'Ow, Clarke please I'd rather not have the hearing equivalent of my grandmother at the age of 19.'

 

 

'Sorry, sorry I'm just really excited cause...-' Clarke squealed, not being able to contain or express her joy in any other way.

 

'Next time I need to tell you good news I'll stick to texting you.'

 

'Oh shut up and let me be happy ok! Don't act like you didn't run around your house screaming like an 8 year old who just found out they were going to Disney Land.' Clarke said, daring her best friend to deny it.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes, trying to cover up the blush that was starting to spread through her cheeks.

 

Clarke gasped, 'You totally did didn't you.'

 

'You know sometimes I wonder if you somehow had cameras installed in my house.' Lexa joked.

 

Clarke quirked her eyebrow and smirked.

 

'Clarke........' Lexa faltered.

 

The smirk on the blonde's face grew larger until she couldn't contain herself and doubled over from laughter.

 

'Oh my god your face.' Clarke managed to choke out.

 

'It wasn't even that funny.' Lexa muttered.

 

'Like I would actually have cameras installed in your house you dork.'

 

'Says the girl who somehow managed to dedicate a song to me, at my prom, while you were more than 2000 miles away from the actual event.' Lexa retorted.

 

Clarke shrugged, 'A girl has her secrets.'

 

The brunette rolled her eyes at her friend, 'You sure do.'

 

'Alright anyways, lets get back to me freaking out.'

 

'Lets please not.' Lexa pleaded.

 

Clarke groaned, 'Ugh Lexa, you're such a buzzkill sometimes you know that?'

 

'Like I said, I'd rather n-'

 

'Yeah yeah, you'd rather not hear like a grandma at your age I got it,' Clarke mocked.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes, 'Thank you.'

 

'Ok so lets talk business then. Like what are we going to do while you're here? Where are you going to sleep cause like if you wanna sleep in my bed that's totally fine but you know if you don't then that's also cool and oh shit I still have to tell my mom you're visiting. I mean not like she wouldn't be ok with it cause she totally will and I'm doing that thing again aren't I,'

 

Lexa chuckled and nodded.

She always found it incredibly adorable how Clarke would ramble when she got excited or nervous. As a matter of fact, Lexa found everything Clarke did incredibly adorable, from the way her chin wrinkled when she smiled to how she would poke her tongue out in concentration. She knew her admiration for Clarke wasn't anything near platonic. Nothing she felt about her was.

 

'-the art museum that's like an hour drive,' Clarke paused. 'Are you even listening to me at all?'

 

'Sorry what?' the mention of Lexa's name snapping her back to reality.

 

'Oh my god you were totally ignoring me,' Clarke said, feigning her hurt.

 

'No I wasn't,' Lexa denied.

 

'Alright then what did I say,' Clarke challenged, leaning back into her chair.

 

'Uh.... you... wanted to.... visit an...... art museum?'

 

'That's like the last thing I said you asshole!' Clarke yelled.

 

'Well you still said it right?' Lexa tried.

 

'You're unbelievable,' Clarke groaned.

 

Lexa chuckled at her friends frustration.

 

'I'm gonna need to repeat everything I said right,'

 

'Yep,' Lexa nodded.

 

'Why do I put up with you.' Clarke mummbled to herself. 

 

* * *

 

_The day before Lexa arrives._

 

'Octavia don't eat that it's for Lexa!' Clarke called from her living room.

 

'You can't even see what I'm holding!' Octavia yelled back.

 

'Is what ever you're holding already open?'

 

'......no,' Octavia said, loud enough so that Clarke could hear.

 

'Then its for Lexa!'

 

'What are you bitches yelling about?' Raven said, suddenly appearing in the living room, plopping down on the couch.

 

'Clarke won't let me eat any of her food,' Octavia whined, entering the living room too with a pout on her face.

 

'Correction, I won't let you eat any of Lexa's food,'

 

'Which is like everything in the fucking fridge!' Octavia exclaimed.

 

'Oh please there's a bag of chips in the cabinet,'

 

'Those chips are like a year old!'

 

'You one time ate a whole pack of 8 month expired cookies, I don't see the big deal,' Clarke pointed out.

 

'Ok first of all I was drunk off my ass. Second of all I couldn't stop puking for 4 days and-'

 

'Will you guys shut the fuck up so I can order pizza? Jesus it's like you guys have been married for 20 years and ran out of things to argue about,' Raven interrupted.

 

Octavia's eyes widened at the mention of pizza. 'I will gladly divorce Clarke and marry you, Reyes.'

 

'Everyone would divorce Clarke to marry me,'

 

'You know normally I would agree with you, but there's always Lexa,' Octavia smirked.

 

'Lexa doesn't count, she's like a love struck puppy,' Raven countered.

 

'What are you guys talking about me and Lexa are just friends,' Clarke frowned.

 

Raven and Octavia shared a glance before they both let out a roar of laughter that surprised and confused Clarke even further.

 

This hadn't been the first time that they had made a joke about Lexa being in love with her or vice versa, but that's all that it was right? A joke? Lexa was her best friend, but that was it. And sure so what Clarke sometimes caught herself thinking of Lexa in a not so friendly way, she did that with all of her friends..... ok maybe not as frequent but that still didn't change anything. Lexa was her best friend. Period.

 

Once their laughter died down they both stared at Clarke, waiting for her to give in and crack a smile.

 

But she didn't.

 

'Um Rae, I think she's serious,'

 

'Oh please, that's bullshit. You can't honestly think that I'd believe they're just "friends",' Raven air quoted.

 

'Clarke's a really shitty liar though,' Octavia pointed out.

 

'Would you guys please stop talking about me like I'm not sitting a few feet away from you guys, and I'm not that bad of a liar,'

 

Octavia and Raven both quirked their eyebrows at Clarke.

 

'Ok fine, I'm not the **best** liar,'

 

'Clarke you couldn't even convince a 12 year old that your mother was dying so you could get the last pint of ice cream in the store,' Octavia countered.

 

Clarke groaned.

 

'But anyways, that's all besides the point,' Octavia waved off. 'Have you and Lexa seriously not been fucking this entire time?'

 

'Um.... that'd be a bit complicated, considering THAT SHE LIVES ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FUCKING COUNTRY,' Clarke exclaimed.

 

Octavia grabbed a pillow and threw it at Clarke's face. 'Stop being such a bitch, you know what I meant.'

 

Clarke rolled her eyes. 'No me and Lexa aren't fucking. I don't even get why you guys would think that.'

 

'You're kidding me right?' Raven asked.

 

The blonde shook her head no.

 

'Jesus christ. Ok. So first of all lets start off with the fact that YOU LITERALLY NEVER SHUT UP ABOUT HER,' Raven yelled.

 

'Oh please you're exaggerating,'

 

'No we're not. You literally find every possible way to mention her in a conversation,' Octavia nodded.

 

_' Lexa loves that ice cream too!'_

 

_'Lexa and I we're just talking about that the other day.'_

 

_'Lexa said that movie wasn't good.'_

 

_'Lexa's second cousin removed aunt's friend plays that game too!'_

 

Clarke grabbed the 2 pillows near her and chucked it at her friends. 'Will you guys shut the fuck up,' the blonde blushed. Clarke did bring up Lexa quiet often, but everyone does that with their best friend..... right?

 

'Ok so back to reasons you and Lexa are literally married,'

 

'Oh oh I got one,' Octavia said, raising her finger as if she was in school waiting for the teacher to pick her. 'When you get a text from her you'll stop anything you're doing, just to reply.'

 

'Honestly it's a good thing you decided to become an artist and not a doctor cause I'm pretty sure you'd kill all your patients texting Lexa back,' Raven smirked.

 

Clarke's blush got even deeper. It was true. She once dropped the can of coffee she was pourring because Lexa had woken up and sent her a good morning text.

 

And as if Octavia could read her mind. 'Speaking of texting, I'm pretty sure you've never missed a day without sending each other a good morning and night text.'

 

'Then there's also the way you guys look at each other when you're skyping. It's disgusting,' Raven added.

 

'Stop making shit up, I look at Lexa the same way I look at you assholes,'

 

'We beg to differ,' Octavia said.

 

Clarke groaned for, what felt like the 100th time today. 'Can we just order pizza and talk about something else,'

 

Octavia and Raven both glanced at each other, having a private conversation with their eyes.

 

'What ever you want princess,' Raven smirked, taking her phone to order pizza.

 

The rest of the evening passed smoothly, without another mention of Lexa, much to Octavia and Raven's surprise. They ordered their pizza and re-watched deadpool and then they ended up playing cards against humanity until 11 pm, when they called it a night and the 2 friends left.

 

Clarke had tried to put the whole Lexa talk behind her but she couldn't. Simply because, her friends hadn't been wrong. And the more and more she thought about it, the more she realized she didn't treat any of her other friends the same way she treated Lexa, but then again her other friends didn't live thousands of miles away from her. So that must've been it right? Clarke kept on mentioning Lexa because she couldn't be there to do it herself. And Clarke would always, immediately text Lexa back because that was one of their only ways of communication. And for the good night and morning text well, it was just..... a habit and habits die hard. Right?

 

So that's what Clarke kept telling herself throughout the movie and the card game. Throughout changing into her pajamas and going to bed. Throughout her tossing and turning, anxious about meeting friend the next day. It was probably the last thought on her mind until sleep won over and she was carried into a blissful dream.

 

And then she woke up and she couldn't tell herself that lie anymore. Not when that blissful dream had been about her and Lexa cuddling on the couch, kissing, which lead to steamy hot couch sex.

 

Clarke had enjoyed herself far too much for her not to think anything more of the dream. The sight of Lexa, naked on top of her wasn't supposed to make her heart race and legs shake as much as it did. And neither should the simple thought of kissing and holding her hand have the exact same affect.

 

Clarke was confused.

 

This wasn't the first time Clarke had an erotic dream about one of her friends, she had her fair share of them in fact. The difference was though that she would wake up feeling disturbed, trying to forget the dream, not left aching for more and wanting to fall back asleep to continue it.

 

But what confused Clarke more was that, it wasn't just the sex she was aching for. It was for Lexa's gentle touch that would set her skin ablaze and make her feel warm even in the coldest winter. It was to look into her mesmerizing green eyes and feel the rest of the world fade away. It was for her sweet smile that could stop a war and bring world peace. It was for Lexa's soft lips on hers, making her feel alive when she thought she was dead.

 

She ached for _her._

 

That's when it hit Clarke,

 

she was in love with Lexa Woods.

 

And she couldn't believe she was only realizing that now.

 

* * *

 

The next few hours happened as follows.

 

Clarke had laid in her bed for a good half an hour, recalling all the moments where it was painstakingly obvious that she had feelings for Lexa and then mentally slapped herself. One of those moments she had even gone so far as to actually slap herself.

 

How much more obvious could've feeling jealous about Lexa going on a date with Costia, the brunette's new classmate, been? Not obvious enough because Clarke had shrugged it off as her being scared Lexa would have less time with her because of Costia, which had been partially true. They didn't become anything though due to the fact that Costia moved, again, 2 weeks later.

 

After that Clarke had texted Raven and Octavia, to which they had replied with a series of took you long enough's, finally's, #clexarise and too many emojis and exclamation marks for the morning.

 

Then she had realized that she only had an hour or so left to get ready and drive to LAX to pick Lexa up so she had shot out of bed, showering quicky and putting on a sweater and jeans before rushing to the bathroom to put make up on. Which hadn't gone well. At all. Clarke had been too wrapped up in her thoughts to actually focus and before she knew it she had gotten too carried away with her eyeshadow. She had to wash and redo everything.

 

When that was done Clarke had rushed out of her bathroom to grab her car keys and leave. But luck wasn't in her favor that day and she spent a good 15 minutes turning her house over to find her keys, which included lots of toe stubbing and hitting her hip against furniture. She ended up finding them in the fridge, having no idea how they got there and not caring enough to try and remember.

 

Before she left she tried taking a swig of orange juice but had somehow managed to miss her mouth and spill it all over her sweater. She was glad her mom hadn't been home to hear the curses that spilled out of her mouth.

 

And now she was currently in her car, sitting in traffic, with a fresh new shirt trying to calm her nerves with Beyoncé.

 

Her mind hadn't stopped racing since she woke up.

 

How was she gonna tell Lexa? Was she even gonna tell her? Were Octavia and Raven joking about Lexa being a 'love struck puppy'? They had seemed pretty serious but what if they were wrong? What if Clarke tells Lexa and she rejects her and leaves and never talks to her again? She couldn't risk it. Lexa was too important to her and she couldn't bare the thought of not having her in her life anymore and if she had to bury her feelings to make sure that would never happen, then she would.

 

Clarke pulled up to LAX and drove around for a good 10 minutes before she found a parking space and got out of her car.

 

Clarke looked up the flight schedule and saw that Lexa's plane wouldn't be landing for another 20 minutes. She could get something to eat and then head over to the gate but her nerves and excitement were curbing her hunger so she decided she'd just wait at the gate for 20 minutes.

 

It was only once she was at the gate did she realize that she was actually going to meet Lexa in a few minutes. Not a picture. Not a text message. Not a phone call. The actual real Lexa, in the flesh. The realization only made her more nervous, which Clarke didn't think was possible.

 

She looked down at her watch.

 

15 more minutes.

 

Clarke sighed, she felt like it was going to be the longest 15 minutes of her life.

 

She tried to busy herself with going through the pictures on her phone.

 

12 minutes left.

 

Clarke felt like 2 hours had passed instead of 3.

 

She played a game on her phone but quickly lost interest.

 

7 minutes left.

 

She took a selfie and uploaded it to instagram;  
**'At the airport to pick up Lexa. Arrghhhh!!!! #nervous'**

 

2 minutes left.

 

The nerves were practically eating her alive.

 

Suddenly the status of the plane arrival changed to landed and Clarke's heart skipped a beat. She'd still have to wait another 5-20 minutes or so before people would start coming out of the gate, but Lexa was _here._

 

The speed of Clarke's heartbeat was no where near healthy.

 

Clarke grabbed her phone.

 

**(12:08) Griffindor: guYS!!!!!! LEXAS PLANE LANDED**

 

 **(** **12:08) Griffindor: IM GONNA PASS OUT**

 

**(12:08)Griffindor: OR THROW UP**

 

**(12:09) Griffindor: MAYBE BOTH**

 

**(12:09) Griffindor: WHAT IF I THROW UP ON LEXA AND THEN PASS OUT ON HER?????????**

 

**(12:11) Lord n Savior: id pay good money 2 see tht**

 

**(12:12) Better Blake: ditto**

 

**(12:12) Griffindor: THIS ISNT A JOKE U ASSHOLES IM PANICKN**

 

**(12:14) Better Blake: ull be fine clarke**

 

**(12:14) Lord n Savior: yeah dw im sure she'll still give u heart eyes even if shes covered in ur puke**

 

**(12:15) Better Blake: maybe she'll keep it in a vile for when she misses u**

 

**(12:15) Griffindor: im blocking both of u goodbye**

 

**(12:16) Lord n Savior: love u too griffin <3**

 

**(12:16) Better Blake: shes so good to us**

 

Clarke's head shot up when she saw people coming out of the gate from the corner of her eye.

 

She stood up from where she was sitting, instantly regretting it, feeling as if her legs were about to give in at any moment.

 

Ignoring her shaking legs, Clarke moved forward, eyes frantically searching the crowd for Lexa.

 

...

 

A familiar sight of brown hair appeared and time stood still,

there she was.

 

Lexa.

 

Her beautiful hair tied up in a bun, her round framed glasses that sat on her nose, her favorite pocket shirt with spaceships on it and black sweats topped off with vans.

 

Clarke swore that Lexa could wear a trash bag and still be the prettiest girl in the room. Scratch that she'd still be the prettiest girl in the world.

 

Clarke's thoughts were cut off when Lexa's eyes locked with hers and before she knew it she was running towards the brunnette, barreling into her so hard they dropped to the floor. They didn't care though, they just latched onto each other even more.

 

The first thing Clarke noticed was how wonderful Lexa smelled. It was a perfect mixture of perfume and fresh coffee and she wished nothing more than to wake up everyday, and be greeted by that scent, for the rest of her life. The second thing she noticed was Lexa's grip, it was firm but soft and it made her feel protected, as if the world could fall apart around them and she'd be left unscathed. It made her want to bury herself even deeper into her embrace and never let go. And the third thing she noticed was Lexa's heart beat, she could feel it beating against her own chest, matching the pace of her own.

 

She doesn't know how long they layed there, wrapped in each others arms on the floor. It could have been a few minutes, maybe even hours, she didn't care. Clarke could die right then and there and she would died the happiest person alive.

 

But when the, now 3rd, person almost tripped over them they decided they should get up.

 

'Hi,' Clarke smiled, once they were both upright.

 

'Hi,' Lexa smiled back.

 

They both stared at each other, relishing in each others presence. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, in fact it felt like the most natural thing they could do. After so long of wishing they could hang out like every other pair of friends, they were finally going to be able to.

 

'So how about we go get your bags Commander, then the fun can begin,' Clarke smirked.

 

'Clarke......... what do you have planned,'

 

'That's for me to know and for you to find out,' Clarke said, winking over her shoulder while she walked away towards the luggage belts.

 

After 20 minutes of waiting for Lexa's luggage to show up and another 15 minutes of searching for Clarke's car (she hadn't been very attentive while parking her car... could you blame her?) they we're finally on the freeway back to Clarke's house, blasting 21 pilots.

 

 _'Oh oho oh oh oh oho oh oh I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ri-i-i-ide oh oho oh oh I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my riiiiiiiide_ ,' they both sang in unison.

 

 _'I'd die for you that's easy to say we have a list of people that we would take_  
_A bullet for them, a bullet for you_  
_A bullet for everybody in this room_ ,'

 

Lexa stopped singing and turned the music down. 'I'm a lesbian actually I shouldn't jinx it,'

 

Clarke laughed. 'Fuck you're right, we need to get you a bullet proof vest while you're here,'

 

'They look ugly though,' Lexa pouted. 'I should make some bullet proof flannels.'

 

'That's a great idea Lex, even better than that non flammable flannel one,' Clarke teased

 

'You won't be making fun of that idea when I'm a pile of ashes.'

 

'Well maybe if you didn't have so many candles in your roo-'

 

'Sorry I stopped listening after "didn't have so many candles,"' Lexa interrupted.

 

'You're candle obsession is really going to be the death of you Lex.' Clarke shook her head.

 

'Well then I can put "it was lit" on my tombstone,' Lexa smirked, turning her head to look at Clarke.

 

Clarke cranked up the music, ignoring Lexa, and started singing along.

 

Lexa bursted out laughing, almost to the point of tears.

 

Clarke turned to look at her, and the sight of Lexa clenching her stomach at her own stupid joke somehow made her fall even harder for the girl. She didn't understand why, but there was just something about it all that made Clarke's heart melt and give her a strong urge to reach over kiss her.

 

Clarke tried to shake off the feeling and focus back on the road.

 

She was in deep shit.

 

Once they got to Clarke's house they unpacked Lexa's bags out of the car and put them in her room, where Lexa would be sleeping, with her, in the same bed, for 12 days.

 

To say Clarke was freaking out was an understatement.

 

But she put her feelings aside and told Lexa to freshen up and change quickly cause Clarke had the day planned out for them and she wasn't telling Lexa a thing.

 

* * *

 

'A PLANETARIUM?!!!!!!,' Lexa shouted, once they arrived at their destination.

 

'Yep.' Clarke said, popping the p.

 

'Clarke you're so good to me I love you.'

 

Clarke blushed at the statement and tried to hide her face.

 

'Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!!!!!!!!!!' Lexa practically yelled, jumping out of the car.

 

Clarke shook her head and chuckled.

 

Once they were inside and seated Lexa started rambling off and bouncing on her chair like a child while they waited for the presentation to start, Clarke was too busy looking at her to actually pay attention to what Lexa was saying.

 

'-Clarke? Clarke are you even listening to me?'

 

'Sorry what?'

 

'Are you ok? You seem kinda off.' Lexa asked, grabbing Clarke's hand.

 

The sudden display of affection made Clarke stiffen. The action not going unnoticed by Lexa who pulled her hand away quickly.

 

Clarke was quick to reach out and take Lexa's hand back.

 

(She could've sworn she saw Lexa blush when she did, but it was probably her imagination)

 

'Sorry, I'm just still like trying to process you being here I guess.' Clarke half-lied.

 

'I know what you mean. It's all so.....' Lexa gestured trying to find the right word, 'surreal?'

 

'Yeah surreal is a good way to describe it,' Clarke smiled, squeezing Lexa's hand.

 

'In a good way though,'

 

'The best way, cause you know, it's with me,' Clarke smirked.

 

'You're so full of yourself sometimes you know that Griffin?'

 

'You like it,' Clarke waggled her eyebrows.

 

'I do,' Lexa whispered.

 

Clarke noticed how close they were.

 

Suddenly the air was thicker and it was harder to breath.

 

Clarke's eyes darted between Lexa's eyes and her lips and the only thing she wanted to do or could even think about was leaning forward to close the small gap between them.

 

It seemed like Lexa felt the same way because she was already leaning forward.

 

But before Lexa's lips could reach hers the lights turned off and the presenter's voice boomed through the dome, startling the 2 girls from their moment.

 

They both pulled away quickly, resting back against their seats, minds still foggy from their almost kiss.

 

Clarke noticed that Lexa hadn't pulled her hand away.

 

Lexa, who seemingly noticed too, intertwined their fingers.

 

Clarke smiled at that.

 

So maybe her feelings weren't only one sided.

 

* * *

 

'Claaaarke. Where are we going now,' Lexa complained.

 

'You'll see,'

 

Lexa groaned and sulked back into her car seat.

 

'Oh stop whinning, we've only been driving for 10 minutes,'

 

'Why won't you just tell me where we're going!!'

 

'Because then it wouldn't be a surprise,' Clarke grinned.

 

Lexa huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 'You know I hate surprises.'

 

'Oh please you love them,'

 

'Do not,' Lexa denied.

 

Clarke chuckled at her stubborness. 'Alright Lexa, what ever you say.'

 

After another 10 minutes of driving Lexa's stomach started groweling.

 

'Claaaaaaaaaarke. I'm hungry,'

 

'Well then you're in luck cause we're here,' Clarke jutted her chin.

 

Lexa gasped.

 

And then squealed.

 

'IN 'N' OUT!!!'

 

'You've always wanted to go right? So here we are,' Clarke said, parking her car.

 

'Your a blessing Clarke,'

 

Clarke got out of the car before Lexa could see her blush.

 

 

 

Lexa flat out moaned when she took her first bite of the burger.

 

'Jeez Lex, don't get too excited,'

 

'Shut up and let me enjoy this,' Lexa said, mouth full of food.

 

Clarke chuckled, taking a bite of her own burger.

 

'This is better than sex,' Lexa groaned.

 

Clarke quirked her eyebrow at that.

 

'What?' Lexa asked.

 

'You're clearly not having sex with the right people then,'

 

'Is that an offer Clarke?' Lexa challeneged.

 

Clarke choked on her soda.

 

 

'So what are our plans for tomorrow?'

 

'You'll find out. Tomorrow,' Clarke replied.

 

'Oh come on Clarke are you really gonna keep everything a secret from me?' Lexa pouted.

 

Clarke pretended to ponder about it. 'Yes.'

 

Lexa pouted even more, quivering her lip.

 

It almost made Clarke give in.

 

Almost.

 

'I'll get you to tell me one way or another,'

 

'How're you gonna do that?' Clarke asked.

 

Lexa just winked.

 

It was a good thing Clarke wasn't drinking anything cause she would have choked again.

 

 

'The Goblet of fire was totally the best Harry Potter movie,'

 

'No way, the Half-Blooded Prince was,' Clarke shook her head.

 

'It had dragons...... and Fleur Delacour,'

 

'Touché, but at least Harry and Ron had decent haircuts in the Half-Blooded Prince,'

 

'Of course you notice the haircuts,' Lexa rolled her eyes, grinning. 'You're such a dork.'

 

'Don't tell me you didn't notice either,'

 

'Alright alright I did, they we're pretty horrible,' Lexa laughed.

 

'Not as horrible as your 3rd grade haircut though,'

 

'We promised never to speak of that again,' Lexa warned.

 

'What are you gonna do about it?' Clarke challenged, leaning forward.

 

'You really wanna know?' Lexa playfully threatened, mimicking Clarke.

 

Their faces we're now barely a few inches apart, she could feel Lexa's breath on her face.

 

Clarke was aware that they we're both out in public and that people we're eyeing them, but she wasn't one to back down and she really wanted to know what Lexa would do.

 

'Yeah,' Clarke breathed.

 

Lexa started leaning forward.

 

Shit.

 

This was it.

 

They we're gonna kiss.

 

In a fucking In 'n' Out restaurant.

 

Clarke closed her eyes and prepared herself for the feeling of Lexa's lips but they never came.

 

'You'll find out. Tomorrow.' Lexa whispered in her ear, repeating Clarke's words from earlier.

 

When Clarke opened her eyes Lexa was gone.

 

She whipped her head around, searching for her. When she found her Lexa was already out of the restaurant walking towards their car.

 

Clarke took a deep breath and stood up, following Lexa.

 

This was not how she expected their first day to go.

 

 

* * *

 

'The beach really? I thought you hated beaches,' Lexa asked.

 

'That's why we're not actually going on the beach,'

 

'Then what are we going to-'

 

Before Lexa could finish her question Clarke hopped out of her car and onto the hood, Lexa following suit.

 

'Fancy restaurant and then sunset watching huh? I must say Clarke you are quiet the romantic,' Lexa teased, bumping into Clarke with her shoulder.

 

Clarke looked away, hiding her blush.

 

A warm hand slid into hers and intertwined their fingers, making Clarke's heart speed up for the millionth time today.

 

'Thank you.'

 

'What are you thanking me for?' Clarke asked.

 

Lexa shrugged. 'For everything really. From being my friend and putting up with all my shit to letting me stay here and planning out this day for us.'

 

'You don't have to thank me for that Lexa,' Clarke shook her head.

 

'But I do, Clarke. Before I met you I hated myself for not going out and having a lot of friends like all the other kids did. But you changed that cause I realized that.... I didn't need or want tons of friends. I just wanted someone to understand me. Someone I could talk to. Someone who wouldn't judge me and just accept me for who I am and you we're that someone. You still are that someone,'

 

The way Lexa was looking at her made Clarke's heart swell but break at the same time.

 

'I love you,' Lexa whispered.

 

Clarke's breath caught in her throat.

 

She knew this wasn't the kind of platonic 'I love you' they'd already told each other thousands of times. No, this 'I love you' was so much more than that. It held so much passion and emotion it brang tears to Clarke's eyes. This wasn't a platonic 'I love you. No, it was a secret she was confessing and a future she was promising. And Clarke wanted nothing more than that future with her.

 

'I love you too,' Clarke whispered back.

 

The both surged forward, meeting each other in a soft kiss and the world fell silent because this, this is what forever tasted like and Clarke couldn't get enough of it. In that moment everything came full circle and Clarke felt at peace in the first time in forever. She felt home.

 

Lexa was her home.

 

And she couldn't believe she was only realizing that now.

**Author's Note:**

> boi look who back!!!! i bet none of yall missed my tragic ass :-)
> 
> ill love u 5ever if u leave a kudos and a comment  
> feedback always appreciated my dudes <3
> 
> elizasbinch.tumblr.com


End file.
